chrono12fandomcom-20200213-history
Chrono vs sora!
Disscussion Wow... It's... a little confusing. XD Leafingo 02:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) yep,lol but it can be easy.Chrono has a nightmare guy blows up part of house to get there attention beats up chrono and magicly teleports away.XD I liek mudkipz it! ~ Whispeon 08:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks!~Chrono X (Talk) 20:21, August 25, 2010 "Fu...sion... HA!!" No matter how many times I hear that, it never gets old, lol. XD ~Leafingo yep!lol~Chrono "Magono". XD ~Leafingo ..I couldn't think of anything...XD c "You are weak compared to me!" Lol, that would have been the perfect moment for me to interfere as a Super Saiyan and blow him to bits. ~Leafingo Prolouge HYYYAAAAAGHH!!! blades clash pant pant Ungh...where...did this power come from!? i won't let her death be a burden!RRRAAAGGGHHH!!!! blades clash continuesly Huh!? pant Chrono wakes up Chrono:It...was just a dream... ???:Yes...it was Chrono. Chrono:whoa!don't do that Magus! Magus:Someone killed off 20% of your army yesterday... Chrono:WHAT!?who killed them? Magus:someone named...Sora. Chrono:Sora..?i heard that name before..hmm... CRASH! Magus and Chrono:what was that!? Chrono:lets check it out. Magus:Nods yeah.Lets go! Magus and Chrono go outside to see a crater Chrono:You...you...ah..haaah...You..are Sora!? ???:...No.Sora is my friend...i am your nightmare.. Magus:listen up freak!you die here! ???:..No. Magus:... Chrono: ._. um... Magus:Shut up Chrono. ???:Hmph.LET'S GO!!person turns into darkness Chrono:!? ???:Behind you,stupid! Chrono:ungh! ack!person kicks chrono in the face Chrono:Hey!grabs person ???:BAD MOVE!Grabs Chrono's neck pulling it forward Chrono:AAGGGHHHH!!!!lets go and falls ???:your weak power level,of 5,523,000 can't compare to mine. Chrono:..ungh..ahh...hahhh...400,000,000!? ???:Let me tell you my name.It Lancet.Rember it! Lancet turns into shadows Chrono:lays on ground in aggony Chrono:angh...M-Magus..he was... Magus:...Chrono..it's ok..you weren't able to beat him.You still have training. Chrono:urgh!coughs up blood Magus:Rest easy...pulls out Senzu Bean Magus:just take this... Chrono:trys to smile''hahaha..thanks Magus..''faints Magus:... Chapter 1:Fu-Sion..HA! Magus is looking at a hurt Chrono Chrono:Thanks Magus...I..think i can get up now.. stands up with sword Magus:You can't fight a battle like this..That guys attack shattered your bone into peices. Imagine what Sora would be like! Chrono:i assume more than i WANT to know... Magus:..It's time i taught you. Chrono:what? Magus:..the fusion dance...This will Maxamize your strength making it near... 532,591,500!!!!! Chrono:w-whoa..l-lets try it! Magus:!but..how will you stand up?you can't do it with one.. Chrono:You figured it out?grabs pendent mutters and bone heals fast Magus:where'd ya learn that? Chrono:I can only use it when near death. and 5 times every 2 months. Magus:okay,Let's do this... Magus teaches chrono the fusion dance and they attempt it Magus and Chrono:Fuuu.... Sioooon.... HAAAAAAA!!!! Magus and chrono fuse but chrono's finger slips Magus:! ???:We...are one!...but..our power level is about...3000... 15 minutes later...' they try it again but magus coughs this time Chrono:! ???coughs urk...coughs again 2250...coughs for 15 minutes(lol) Chrono:drinks water Okay.We can do this... Magus and chrono fuse no mistakes this time ???:...I...Am going to win this..with a power level of... 535,400,050!! Magono:I..am MAGONO!!! Magono:are you..ready sora!? Chapter 2:M''ajin Chrono? Chrono:...Magus.. Magus:look.We found the base..br happy. it's time to go fight. Chrono:i know but..i feel...ack..''coughs Magus:huh?turns torwards chrono Chrono:what..cough cough agh... Magus:are you o- Chrono:coughs up blood agghhh...this pain... Magus:what the!? Chrono:aaaggghhh...so much..PAIN!! M appears on chronos head flashing and dissapearing continuesly Magus:What!? Chrono:grabs forhead AGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Turns super sayion Magus:Fight it!You have to! Chrono:AH..HAHHH...HHHHAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Falls on ground in pain and M fully appears Magus:No!not now! Chrono:AGGGHHH!!! haaaaa....pants and teleports Magus:ack!teleports Lancet:WHAT!?i sense a power level of..380,000,000!!! ???:do not be worried.You can win. chrono and magus teleport into base Majin Chrono:You will become the first victims of the sayion apcalypse...!! Laughs hystericaly Lancet:..hahaha!! Myugi! lets go! Myugi:hahaha..yes,LETS GO! teleprts Majin Chrono:stands doing nothing myugi appears behind chrono Myugi:DIE,DIE,DIE!! slashes sword cutting chrono in half ???:You weaklings..DON'T DESERVE LIFE! chrono smashes myugis head Lancet:Master!He's going out of control!Command him! Voice:You will do as i say Chrono. Chrono:'I will...'aaahhhh...lets go of myugi Y-yes...i...w-w-w... Voice:...Kill the fool.points at magus Magus:...Throws Sickle at super computer operating the voice Chrono:Haa..falls on ground oww....the pains gone but.. i feel weird...huh?Magus?and lancet! Magus:grabs sickle time i fought.Lets go lancet... Lancet:it's time we fought Janus. Magus:! how do you know... Chrono:...??? what? Magus:...thats trivial...throws sickle at lancet missing i am not Janus any longer.I am Magus. Lancet:then..slay me...slices magus's arm Magus:Agh!arm bleeds YAAAGGHH!! magus stabs lancet in his heart thrw his armor Lancet:Youuu....regenerates you,INSOLENT LITTLE PUP! Magus:What!? Chrono:slices lancet repeatedly Lancet:keeps healing everytime Where's your little power now? Chrono:You-! FFIIINNNAALLL....FFFFLLLLAAASSSHHH!!!!!!! lancet his blowinto nothing but a helmet Magus:Your new prowess...is reall-W-WHAT!? helmet floats and turns into lancet again Chrono:What are you!? Lancet:Invincible! You are weak comepared to me! Lancet beats up chrono and magus Chrono:aahh...m-magu.es...we can't beat him.... Magus:What kind of power..d-d-does he have!? Chrono:wait! I have a idea...throw your sickle at his helmet. if you miss we die.... Magus:aims and throws Lancet:hmph..! wait,if it- JUST dodges sickle panting Chrono:! Magus! Chrono:you...missed...welp were dead >_< Magus:>_- n-not yet heh..Sickle flies from behind knocking the helmet off into chrono's hand Lancet:ack! Chrono:turns super sayion KAAA...MEEE....HAAAA...MEEE.... Lancet:rushes over smashing chronos ribs no!im too- Chrono: smiles bye...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! lancet is blown to nothingness and helmet gem is crushed Chrono:well..we did..fall from to much ki usage Magus:rest easy Chrono...i'll take this one...gets up with his bloody broken arm trudging in the hall ways Chapter 3:Magus Vs Slash Category:story Category:Chrono Category:Area Category:RP